APHRODISIAC
by aziral
Summary: voy creer que en las venas de esa mujer corre algún APHRODISIAC. sinceramente no se hacer summary, leanlo y diganme q tal...
1. Default Chapter

****

The start.

**La noche era estrellada, fría y clara; iluminaba con una cálida luz unas piedras en forma de arco, en medio de ellas brotaba una cascada descendiendo sus espumas hasta una hermosa playa junto al mar azul.**

**En la orilla se escuchaban unas risas… unas voces … que se mezclaban con las olas del mar junto a la playa.**

**Una sonrisa… Un beso… Un adiós.**

****

Harry! Harry! Harry! - gritaba una voz fuertemente.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo están?

-Muy bien, estas un poco distraido hoy, tiene algo que ver con tus vacaciones? -preguntaba Ron.

-¿Cómo les fue con tus padres Hermione?

- Excelente, se quedaron encantado con los Weasley, han aceptado nuestro noviazgo de lo mejor, claro que mi padre me advirtió que esta relación no interfiriera en mis calificaciones y tu ¿cómo pasaste tus vacaciones? Y no cambies el tema.

-Fueron las mejores vacaciones que he pasado en mi vida; ahora les cuento…

Ya habian llegado al colegio y se dirigían al gran salón (el comedor). Todos estaban pendientes al sombrero seleccionador mientras este distribuía a los de primer año y algunos alumnos trasladado en las diferentes casa.

-Ahora las palabras de nuestro director - exclamaba la profesora McGonagall.

-Bienvenidos ! una vez más a todos nuestros estudiantes, los de primer año, a nuestros nuevos alumnos que se han traslado de Alemania y Grecia, ya se irán conociendo más adelante y en especial a los de 7mo curso, ya que este es su ùltimo año en Hogwarts - decía Dumbledore - asi que confío en ustedes de que sea un año lleno de alegría, entusiasmo y gratos recuerdos por parte de todas las casas.

-"Gratos recuerdos '' como si fuera posible por parte de esos insoportables de Slytherin - murmuraba Ron.

-Solo hay que tratar de no hacerles caso y de disfrutar al máximo nuestro ùltimo año - decía Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón Ron, tenemos que pasarla super - concluyó Harry.

-Los de 6to curso serán los encargados de organizar la fiesta de fin de año y contarán con el apoyo y la ayuda de los demás estudiantes. Que comience el festín - dicho esto todos empezaron a cenar.

-Por Merlín!!! Eso es genial, fue lo mejor que pudo haber dicho Dumbledore, ¿ no te alegras Ginny? Ginny! ¿en qué piensas?

La pregunta de Luna la sobresaltó y se voltió para mirarla

-A estado muy extraña todo el camino y aqui llevas los últimos minutos perdida para el mundo, has despertado mi curiosidad ¿ cuéntame qué pasó en tus vacaciones?

-Te cuento más tarde, pero te adelantare algo, fue maravillosa

Mientras tanto por otro lado…

-Escuchaste eso Draco, este año tiene que ser super interesante, ¿que dices a eso? Draco? Draco? Malfoy!!!!

-eh! Me hablabas?

-Has estado muy raro desde que volviste de tus vacaciones, ¿no me vas a contar?

-Más tarde, cuando estemos en nuestra sala común

-Ok. Me aguntaré la curiosidad. Escuchaste lo de que este año tiene que ser interesante. ¿qué opinas?

-Estoy en total acuerdo, mi querido amigo - mientras miraba fijamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

!

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Soy super nueva en esto, no saben por todo lo que he pasado haciendo este capitulo; por favor ayudenme a mejorar y dejen sus review.

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias.!


	2. Tell me more

****

Tell me more.

Cuando ya todos estaban en su sala común…

-Vaya dos de los chicos nuevos se han hecho muy amigo de Malfoy parece q se conocían de antes -murmuraba Ron.

-Eso parece -contesto Harry.

-Bueno eso a nosotros no nos interesa, vamos Harry nos vas a contar o no lo que te pasó este verano? -opinaba Hermione.

-Claro que si.

-Pues empieza.

-ok. Ya saben mi padrino Sirius me regalo para mi cumpleaños un viaje con todo incluido a una isla de Nueva Zelanda:

Mientras paseaba por la playa vi una chica que me llamó mucho la atención, sus largas piernas, su melena larga y rojisa, de lejos me pareció conocida, entonces me arme de valor y camine hacia ella…

-Descubriste quién era? -pregunto Hermione.

-Alguien que cambio mi vida completamente.

-Y qué piensas hacer?

-Por ahora nada solo lo recordaré como un sueño y como el mejor verano que he pasado, hasta que llegue la hora de arreglar las cosas.

En la sala común de Slytherin…

-ja jaja realmente la pase super -decía Crabbe- y no le he contado lo mejor…

Todos lo miraron con cara de aburrimiento, mientras Liam sacaba su varita y se dirigía a lanzar un hechizo.

-Obliviate!

-jaja jaja esa si estuvo buena Liam te felicito - le dijo Dominic

-Estaba un poco aburrido con tantas estupideses juntas y ahora lo que nos interesa Draco lo quiero todo de principio a fin.

- Tanta curiosidad tienes jajajajajaja ok…

Estaba observando fijamente una cascada cuando de repente salió de la nada una persona, de lejos no se distinguia bien…

- Pero tenía buen cuerpo?

El mejor que hubiese visto, unas largas piernas…

-Y que hiciste fuiste hacia ella? -pregunto Dominic.

-Claro que si, tenia que descubrir de quien era ese cuerpo.

-Y de quién era? -preguntó Liam

- De alguien que me pralisó el corazón

-Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Nada; ella vendra a mi cuando este lista, solo me queda recordar que fue el mejor verano de mi vida o como un sueño de verano.

Mientras… en una pequeña habitación compartida…

- Por Merlín Ginny no te puedo creer lo que me cuentas…-decía una anonada Luna.

-Es verdad, me quedé paralisada cuando lo vi, nunca imaginé que me encontraria con él.

-Pero que pasó? Hablaste con él?

-Me tomó de la mano y caminé con él durante largo rato.

-Wao! Lo que me cuentas parece un sueño.

-Del cual no quisiera despertar, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Pero por qué? Si quieres algo lucha por conseguirlo.

-lo sé pero ahora mismo no quiero hacer nada solo recordarlo como un maravilloso sueño de verano…

Nota de la autora: mil gracias por los rr . Sé que todavia no se ha aclarado todo, pero no sé desesperen que poco a poco todo se va a ir aclarando. Espero que le haya gustado este cap y por favor dejen review; acepto sugerencias.

Gracias .


	3. tomando riesgo

****

Tomando riesgo.

Las miradas de reojo continuaba pero nadie opinaba nada aunque sí sentian mucha curiosidad.

Los días iban pasando, ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno casi todo, ya que los de 6 curso tenian que preparar la fiesta de fin de año.

-La primera reunión será el lunes despues de la primera hora de clase, espero que todos los alumnos de 6 curso se encuentren en el gran salon. -les decia Dumbledore.

Tenian que decidir un comité con alumnos de cada casa que llevara todo lo relacionado con la fiesta, y les informaran a los demas estudiantes de sus respectivas casas.

-Ok! resumiendo los integrantes del comité son: Hannah Abbott y Alexa McQueen de Hufflepuff ;Luna Lovegood y Mandy Brocklehurst de Revenclaw ; Virginia Weasley y Michael Corner de Gryffindor y por ultimo Adrian Pucey y Dominic Lassiter de Slytherin. ¿Estan de acuerdo? -decia la profesora McGonagall.

-Si! -digieron todos a una misma voz.

-Bueno que vamos a hacer para la fiesta? Tenemos que decidir cómo la vamos hacer? -comentaba Luna a los demás.

-Tengo una idea que me parece interesante -decía Hannah

-Yo tambien tengo una idea genial, se van a quedar encantado -comentaba Mandy.

-Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos esta reunión por hoy y que todos pensemos en una idea para hacer la fiesta -opinaba Dominic.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Lassiter, asi todo el grupo aporta algo, sus ideas se las pasaran por escrito a los representantes de sus casas y la decisión final se realizará por votación -comentaba el profesor Snape (claro como era de su casa).

-Para la próxima reunión ya no tendran que venir todos, y nosostros tampoco estaremos, de ahora en adelante todo queda en manos del comité, cualquier opinión o sugerencias se las pueden decir a sus representante -finalizó Dumbledore.

Finalizada la reunión cada uno se fue por su lado, Luna y Ginny se dirigieron a su sala común, al entrar vieron a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se sentaron con ellos a comentar lo dicho en la reunión.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir, tenemos clase de aritmancia -le decia Hermione parando a Ron que la miraba con cara de fastidio.

-Con quién nos toca esa clase? -preguntó Ron parándose al fin.

-Con Slytherin -contesto Harrry- más razones para sentirte enfermo.

Ron cayó en el sillón desde de que Harry dijo eso.

-Creo que me volvió la fiebre, además tengo nauseas, mareos y me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Por merlín Ron deja el drama y parate de ahi que se nos va hacer tarde, lo mismo para ti Harry.

-Pero si yo ya estoy de pie -le contestó Harry.

-Esta bien, es que no soporto a esos estupidos, es decir a uno de ellos personalmente -comenzó a murmurar Ron- desde que empezó el año he estado más insoportable que nunca.

-Vamos Ron aqui todo el mundo sabe que Malfoy es un arrogante y presumido, eso no es nada nuevo, aparte de sus otras cualidades como son: egoísta, indeseable, cree que es mejor que todo el mundo, sin corazón…

Ginny que estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación se le aguaron los ojos y salió disparada sin rumbo fijo; todos se quedaron pasmado mirandose unos a otros, preguntándose que le había pasado, de pronto tres pares de ojos se dirijieron a una misma dirección…

-No… no me miren asi, yo… yo no sé na… nada -tartamudeaba Luna- ire a… a ver lo lo que le le pasa.

Luna se fue en busca de Ginny y la encontró hecha un mar de lagrimas en uno de los pasillos…

-Ginny!

-La tierra llamando a Ginny! Ginny! Ginny tranquila cariño -le decía Luna mientras la abrazaba- ya veras como todo esto tiene que solución

-No se que hacer! -gritaba Ginny.

-No te tortures asi, vamos a planear algo para que esto tenga solución.

-Si sigo evitandolo lo voy a perder; soy una cobarde!

-No digas eso, si él no valora el esfuerzo que estas haciendo entonces no te merece, ahora calmate y sonrie que tenemos que ir a clase.

-Iré al lavado a arreglarme un poco.

-Te espero en clase.

-Ok.

Unos segundos más tarde, mientras iba de camino al lavado sintio que alguien la miraba intensamente.

-Ginny!

Ginny se quedó inmóvil. La rica y profunda voz masculina que había pronunciado su nombre por sorpresa casi había conseguido que se le parace el corazón, lentamente se dió la vuelta casi sentía que se iba a desmayar al encontrarse con un par de ojos de color azul grisáceo que la miraban tan fijamente.

-Draco! -dijo con una voz tan débil que pensó que nadie la escucharía.

Malfoy dió un paso hacia adelante, movió una mano con gesto autoritario para indicar que se acercara con una presencia impotente no tanto por su altura y espalda ancha sino por la ferocidad de su rostro solo en su mirada había cierta calidez y amabilidad que aculto tan rápido que Ginny creyó que la habia imaginado.

-Tenemos que hablar, se me ha terminado la poca paciencia que creía tener -recalcó con voz fime- además de ciertos rumores que andan por ahi contigo y el cara rajada.

Ginny paralizada por la sorpresa y el tono de su voz no sintió como la llevaba fuera de la vista de todos, cuando vovió en si estaban en el cuarto de los requerimientos.

-Qué dijiste? Harry y yo? Jajajajaja -al ver que cruzaba los brazos continuo hablando:

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Tú que crees? -le dijo con una mirada tan fria como el hielo, apretó la mandíbula y se alejó de ella, dejandola en el aire y sin entender que había pasado.

Nota de la autora: Rosy descubrió mi secreto, tienes razon aunq esa es mi intencion, poco a poco ya todo se ira aclarando, ya estoy dando señales de muchas cosas, por favor no se decepcionen de mi, en el proximo aclaro todo. muchas gracias por lo q me dejan rr y los q no please dejen no se han malitos.

Pd: mil gracias a Katy.


	4. Asi es la vida

****

Asi es la vida.

Tú que crees? -le dijo con una mirada tan fria como el hielo, apretó la mandíbula y se alejó de ella, dejandola en el aire y sin entender que había pasado.

¡¡Draco Malfoy!! -este se dió la vuelta mirandola fijamente.

''Como puede ser tan guapo y a la vez tan ignorante''

Al ver que Ginny lo miraba fijamente, pero no decia nada agregó:

-Estas pensando que me vas a inventar? -preguntó Draco un poco alterado.

-No, estaba pensando que cómo puedes ser tan ignorante?

¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar que crees que estoy con Harry?- le dijo con la cara tan roja que se confundia con de pelo.

- ¿¿¿Qué cómo se me ocurre pensar o insinuar??? Se me olvidaba que yo era ciego y mudo.

- Tu sabes que yo no quise decir eso, es que las personas hablan por hablar

-Cómo es que dice esa frase? La que usan la gente muggle Ah: cuando el rio suena es porque agua trae, ¿no es asi?

- Y tu crees que sea yo la responsable de lo que andan diciendo.

- No he visto que tu lo haya negado, parece que ni te importa.

- ¡¡Sabes por qué no he dicho nada!!, porque eso nos conviene a todos nosotros, sabes como se pondrian mis hermanos si se enteran de todo?

- Te voy hablar bien claro de forma en que lo entiendas: mi paciencia tiene L-I-M-I-T-E y este se¡¡¡ acabo!!!

-Ya veo que diga lo que diga no te importa o no me vas a creer

-um… solo te diré que sea lo que sea que tengas con el cara rajada lo vayas terminando o mejor dicho lo termines!! porque lo mío no estoy acostumbrado a compartirlo -al decir esto se dirigió a la puerta

Mientras Ginny estaba roja por el coraje que tenía, estaba abriendo la boca cuando Draco añadió:

-ah se me olvidaba advertirte que si no lo haces tú, me veré obligado a actuar yo, cosa por supuesto no te gustaría.

Ginny tardó un minuto para darse cuenta de lo que Draco estaba hablando y de que lo que habia dicho lo dijo en serio, trato de hablar, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque este ya había desaparecido.

-Harry necesito hablar contigo, te espero después de clases.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y disimularon una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que sea tan cerrado.

- Y tan celoso.

-No sé que hacer?

-Hablar con Harry.

- Claro que voy a hablar con él sobre este asunto.

-Y tu de verdad crees que Harry sepa lo que se anda murmurando.

-Claro que lo debe de saber; si hasta Ron me ha estado hechando algunas indirectas.

- Te ha preguntado que si te encontraste con Harry ?

- Mas o menos, aunque yo lo estoy evadiendo un poco, ¿ tu crees que lo sepa?

-¡¡Claro que sí!! Acaso Harry no es su mejor amigo… claro que lo que no sabe es que te encontraste con Draco también.

- Si, pero tu sabes lo que paso en realidad.

-Yo si, pero los demás no.

-Por eso me cite con Harry, después de clases.

-Les vas a decir a Harry que te encontraste con Draco.

- Creo que tengo que decirselo.

- ¡¡¡Estas loca!!! Entre tú y Harry no pasó nada serio…

-Si ya lo sé, pero estaba muy sincero conmigo, me confesó sus sentimientos.

- Como es la vida, cuando tu dabas todo por tenerlo él ni caso te hacia.

- Como cambia un dia la suerte.

- ¡¡¡¡Claro!!!! eso mismo es lo que necesitas suerte para aclarar todo esto.

Ginny la miró un poco confusa y dijo:

- Entonces deseame suerte.

- Haré algo mejor que deseartelo

- En qué estas pensando?

- Ya lo veras, ya lo veras…

- ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!

Mientras salía un objeto volando hasta estrallarse en la pared.

Craggggg!!

- Veo que aqui hay alguien que no esta de un buen humor que digamos.

- Tienes toda la razón.

- Qué graciosos ja-ja-ja

-Vamos Draco, qué te pasa? Has estado un poco extraño, hasta hace unos dias estabas muy contento, qué te ha hecho cambiar? - preguntó Dominic un poco preocupado.

- Oh mejor dicho quién te ha hecho cambiar? - agregó Liam.

- No sé de que demonios me estan hablando.

- estás seguro?

- Oh es que no confias en nosotros para decirnos?

- Claro que sí.

-Entonces?

- Es que no sé de que hablan -al ver la cara que ellos ponian dijo- esta bien les voy a contar, ¿recuerdan que les hable de la chica con que pase mis vacaciones?

- La del cuerpo perfecto?

- Dominic controla la lengua, claro que sabemos de quien estas hablando, ¿qué paso con ella?

- La verdad es que no sé como van a reaccionar cuando les diga.

- si no lo haces no lo vas a saber, asi habla - dijo Liam

- bueno, ehhh…, ella estudia aqui en este colegio.

-¿¿¿Qué???? -gritaron al unisono.

- Esperate dejame ver si entendí, la chica que te robó tus sueños y que te dejó tan marveled ¿es una de estudiante de aqui? -comentó Liam.

Draco movia la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-dejame ver si adivino, según la descripcion que nos diste, uhmm… chicas pelirojas y con cuerpo de modelo.

- Dominic cierra la boca y deja hablar a Draco

-Primero dime a qué casa pertenece? -agregó Dominic como si Liam no hubiese hablado.

- Esta bien me callaré - dijo Dominic al ver que Liam esta sacando su varita.

- Quién es que te tiene asi Draco?

-Virginia Weasley.

-¿¿¿Quién???

-Virg…

- ¡¡Síii!! Ya sé quien es… la Weasley -murmuró Dominic.- es verdad que tiene un cuerpo que roba hasta le inspiración, ella esta conmigo en el comité para organizar la fiesta de fin de año.

- Esa no es la novia de Potter? -preguntó Liam un poco dudoso.

- Bueno amigo como que te vieron la cara de

-Dominic si vuelves abrir la boca te juro que te vas a ¡¡¡arrepentir!!! - dijo Draco en un tono muyyyyyyyy convincente.

- Ahora entiendo tu "buen humor" y ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Ahi es donde entran ustedes.

-¿¿¿Nosotros???

-Quiero que me ayuden a enseñarle a cierta persona que lo ajeno se respeta.

- Qué tienes pensado al respecto?

- Solo darle una pequeña lección, para que vea quien es el que lleva la de perder si se mete donde no lo llaman.

- Y esa persona se llama?

-Dominic creo que vas tener que dejar esa amistad con Adrian, ya que esta un poco tarado, para no decir estupido.

- Y a ti que te pasa? -le reprochó Dominic a Liam.

-Ya!! Dejen las sandeses y diganme ¿puedo contar con su ayuda?

-No sé Draco a mi personalmente no me gustan los problemas, ademas Potter no me cae ni bien pero tampoco mal, simplemente no lo conozco muy bien.

-¿qué pasa Liam te estas acobardando? -exclamó Draco.

-oh vamos Liam no te das cuenta que le estan quitando la mujer a nuestro amigo?

-¡¡Dominic!! Eso todavia no se ha visto en la historia de un Malfoy -grito Draco.

-Esta bien cuenta conmigo.

Cerca del bosque prohibido, estaba un Harry muy contento debajo de un arbol. " por fin llegó el momento, hoy por fin podre decirle a todo el mundo que Ginny y yo somos novios"

Ginny estaba mirando al chico que una vez le habia robado el corazón, no se habia dado cuenta que ella esta a poca distancia de él.

-Harry! Hola cómo estas?

-Muy bien y a ti cómo te fue en las clases?

-Bien, llevas rato esperándome?

- No… ehm… y dime ya pensaste mi propuesta? -preguntó Harry un poco nervioso.

-ehmm… no sé, la verdad… es… que

-Qué pasa Ginny? Si quieres mas tiempo no te presionaré.

-De eso mismo te quiero hablar… Harry… sé que debo de ser sincera contigo, yo te quiero… pero… -le decia Ginny mirando al piso

-Ginny mirame -le pidio con mucha dulzura agarando su cara entre sus manos- entre tu y yo hay algo mas que la ilusion de un paraiso, solo tú tienes la llave de mi corazón.

-Harry… estas llevando la…

-No digas nada, solo siente… -y dicho esto junto sus labios en un beso…

-¡¡¡Ejemmm!!! Ummmm!!!

Hola! Espero q le haya gustado. Dejen rr para dejarmelo saber.

Por otro lado, he escrito un Nuevo fics originalmente, ya que es un fic musical, leanlo y digan q le parece se llama " encontrando el amor" D&G.

Y ahora a dejar RR.


	5. plan

****

Confusión??

-No digas nada, solo siente… -y dicho esto junto sus labios en un beso…

-¡¡¡Ejemmm!!! Ummmm!!!

Ginny estaba a punto de recibir un infarto, esta realmente asombrada de que no estuvieran solos "que he hecho señor porque deje que Harry me besara… y ahora que le diré …"

Mientras Ginny estaba absorta en sus pensamientos había pasado por desapercibido que Draco y Harry estaban discutiendo cada uno con su varita en la mano

-Te prohibo que te vuelvas acercar a lo que no te pertenece.

-Quien eres tú para prohibirme algo?

-Dolorcius!!!!! -gritó un Draco fuera de si

-Protejo!!! y a ti qué te pasa? Es que no puedes ver una pareja besandosé.

- no si es con alguien que me pertenece!! Expelliarmus!!!!!

- Impedimenta!!!!!!!! Jajaja no me hagas reir Malfoy, Ginny nunca será de tu pertenencia.

- Estas seguro? Preguntáselo a ella? Dolorcius!!!

- Protejo!! Te crees la última CocaCola del desierto. (pd: no es propaganda)

- No me lo creo es que lo soy, Dolorcius!!! Dolorcius!!! Dolorcius!!! -decía un Draco en estos momentos fuera de sí y botando fuego por los ojos.

- Reflejus!!!

-Ahhhhhhhhhh aaaaaahh - gritaba Draco tirado en el suelo.

Ginny escuchó los gritos de Draco y reaccionó en lo que estaba pasando.

-Draco!!! Harry qué pasó???!!!! - gritó Ginny desesperada corriendo hacia donde estaba Draco.

-Apartate de Malfoy, Gin. - le decía Harry a Ginny, mientras esta se arrodillaba ante Draco.

-Hazle caso a tu "novio" Weasley -decía Draco.

-Por Dios Draco deja tus estupidos celos y dejame ayudarte, luego hablamos.

-Quitate de mi lado Weasley!!!!!!!!!! - y mientras Draco hablaba la empujo hacia y un lado.

-Expelliarmus!!! -dijo Ginny, quitandole las varitas a Draco y a Harry.

-Yo no necesito magia para terminarle de partir la cara a este bueno para nada.

-Acaso crees que te tengo miedo Malfoy.

-Eso lo veremos -dicho esto le lanzo una trompada a Harry que lo tumbo.

-Por Dios dejen de peliar!!! Ya basta!!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Draco tomó su varita y mirando a Harry con cara de pocos amigos le dijo:

- Esto no se queda asi Potter. Dolorcius!!! -lanzándole el hechizo a Harry y después desapareció del lugar.

Harry estaba en el suelo retorciendose del dolor, cuando Ginny se acercó.

-Oh Harry cuanto lo siento -le decia Ginny mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-No pasa nada Gin, los dos sabemos de que esta hecho Malfoy, solo quiero que me explique ¿qué fue eso que dijo Malfoy de que tú le pertenecias?

-En estos momentos ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones de tener una conversación.

-Necesito una explicación Gin, acaso no piensas darmerla?

-Todo a su tiempo Harry, ahora vamos a la enfermeria para que te curen.

Draco entró a la sala común de su casa hechando humo (n/a: ya se lo imaginaran)

-Draco!! Pero que te pasó?- preguntó Pansy de salamera- déjame curarte.

Draco continuo su camino y le tiro la puerta de su habitación en la cara.

-Por favor! Draquin dejame ayudarte, abre la puerta.

-Déjame en paz y largate de ahi -le ladró como perro( es un decir).

-Vamos quinquito admite que necesitas ayuda.

-Por qué Draco necesita ayuda? -preguntó Liam acercandose a la puerta junto a Pansy

-porque llegó botando sangre por la boca, creo que tuvo una pelea

-Draco abre la puerta es Liam.

-Entra

-Amigo pero que te pasó?

-Tú que crees? Encontré a Ginny con Harry y lo demás te lo podras imaginar

-Y no te pudiste aguantar, no quedamos que Dominic y yo te ibamos a ayudar.

-Si lo se, pero no se lo que me paso, no puedo soportar que ese estupido la toque es más ni siquiera que la mire.

- Estoy al punto de creer que en las venas de esa mujer corre algún APHRODISIAC.

-Cállate Liam, no estoy para hablar sandeses, tenemos que planear que vamos hacer con Potter.

-No te preocupes tanto, estamos trabajando en eso, aunque tenemos que arreglar algunos detalles ya que acabas de meter la mata.

-Cómo que acabo de meter la pata??

-Por tu estupidos celos, nos dañaste el plan original si sigues asi vas a terminar perdiendo a la Weasley.

-Qué puedo hacer? Además qué plan es ese?

-No te preocupes, ya te dijimos que te vamos ayudar, solo te pido que controles un poco los celos si de verdad te quieres quedar con Ginny.

-Muy bien. Cuál es el plan?

-Con calma todo a su tiempo, te lo contaré cuando hable con Dominic y Adrian, si todo sale bien.

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en todos los detalles para la fiesta de fin de curso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hannah, cuanto tengamos el programa, podemos ir preparando todos los detalles -dijo Dominic

-Muy bien, vamos a poner todas las ideas de las diferentes casas en la pizarra y haremos una votación entre las mejores -dijo Alexa tomando ella el mando.

-Ok, ya estan todas las ideas en la pizarra, vamos a empezar -opinó Adrian

- Cada quien escriba el número de su elección en un papel y depositenlo en aqui.

-Hay un empate entre las ideas de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Qué tal si las unimos? Las dos son estan excelentes -opinó Mandy.

-No!! prefiero que hagamos otra votación y que gane la mejor.

Nota: **lamentó la tardanza y** **espero que le haya gustado**

Dejen rr please.


End file.
